El accidente
by ChariotGraw
Summary: Nodoka es salvada de un accidente gracias a Ritsu. Pero no todo es color gris en la vida de Nodoka después de conocer mucho mejor a Ritsu. Nodoka se siente muy atraída por Ritsu ¿Que pasara después de dar el siguiente paso? ¿Alguien se interpondrá en el amor de Nodoka hacia Ritsu? ¿Mio...será un granito mas de arena en la playa para la vida de Ritsu...?
1. Capítulo 1

**El accidente**

**Nombre: Hola= hablan**

"**hola"= Piensan**

***Flash Back* *Fin Flash Back*= Lo que sucedió anteriormente y terminación del relato sucedido anteriormente**

**k-on ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

Era un día normal en el salón de música ligera. Allí adentro se encontraban las 5 integrantes de HTT. Lo cual, como siempre degustando del té y pasteles que traía Mugi.

Pero…lo más raro fue que había un silencio incomodo…. Un silencio que casi nunca de aprecia en ese lugar. Pero por fortuna ese silencio desapareció cuando Ui, Jun y Nodoka golpearon la puerta para después pedir permiso…

Ui: Con permiso/ dijo sonriendo, la pequeña castaña

Azusa: Ui, Jun, Nodoka-sempai que sorpresa!/ dijo algo rara pero luego apareció una cara interrogativa en la pequeña pelinegra/ que hacen tan tarde aquí?

Jun: Yo me pregunto lo mismo… por cierto…/ iba a decir la pequeña peli marrón, cuando fue interrumpida por Ui

Ui: Onee-chan… porque no vamos a casa?... está empezando a oscurecer y no me gustaría salir tan tarde…/ dijo un poco preocupada

Mio: Si, creo que debemos irnos ya, Ritsu…/ dijo un poco asustada por el cielo oscuro…

Ritsu: Okey, okey… espera que iré por mis baquetas y nos vamos/ dijo Ritsu acercándose a la batería donde estaban sus baquetas… Nodoka no dejo de mirarla, y eso fue visto por Mio, lo cual se sentía… ¿enojada?...¿triste?...o…¡¿celo..?!

Ese pensamiento fue callado por la voz chillona de Yui

Yui: ¡Chicas, porque no nos vamos juntas?!/ dijo alegre la inocente Yui

Mugi: Eso me parece divertido…que les parece chicas?/ dijo Mugi mirando a las chicas

Jun: Por mí no hay problema…

Nodoka: Si, ¿porque no? :D / dijo mientras que se acomodaba los lentes (Lentes=Gafas)

Ui: Eso suena Genial

Yui: Yyyeeeyyy!/ dijo levantando y bajando los brazos hacia arriba

Ritsu: Oe…Yui…ya cálmate, no es para tanto…

Yui: Pero Ricchan podrida para ser amigos con todos los más: D

Ritsu: · _ ·

: Todas: jajajajaja ...

Azusa: Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos…/ dijo Azusa poniendo su guitarra en la funda

Mugi: Por cierto Nodoka-chan, Jun-chan, Ui-chan… ¿Qué hacen tan tarde aquí?/ pregunto la rubia mientras todas caminaban por el corredor a la salida

***afuera de la escuela* **

Nodoka: Solo vinieron para entregarme el papeleo para poder usar el auditorio para su club de Jazz, y de paso Ui quería ver si Yui seguía estando aquí/ dijo Nodoka sin despegar la mirada de Ritsu. Mio que al parecer estaba al lado de Nodoka, se fijo como estaba observando a su mejor amiga, hasta que por enojo, tomo de la muñeca a Ritsu y luego la atrajo detrás de donde estaban Nodoka y Mugi

Ritsu: Mio, ¿sucede algo?/ pregunto Ritsu a su mejor amiga un poco preocupada

Mio:/ al observar la expresión de Ritsu, se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado/ No! Digo no…es solo que…/no pudo terminar su entrecortada oración, porque se escuchó a Yui gritando desesperadamente

Yui: NODOKA! CORRE!/ dijo Yui soltando un par de lagrimas

Al parecer Nodoka estaba cruzando la calle cuando Yui por entusiasmo siempre corría de una calle a otra. Pero cuando Yui esperaba a Nodoka, Yui pudo notar apenas un auto a toda velocidad con las luces apagadas lo cual apenas se podía observar, además de escuchar el ruido del auto

Nodoka:/ sin entender miro hacia su izquierda y no había nada, pero cuando miro hacia su derecha apenas pudo notar el auto/ ¡¿HEH?!/ Pero cuando supuestamente el auto la iba a atropellar, alguien la empujo.

*** Flash Back ***

Mio miro donde Yui estaba gritando y apenas pudo notar lo que estaba pasando.

Un coche que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia Nodoka

Mio: NODOKA!/ dijo desesperada la pelinegra

Ritsu apenas se pudo enterar lo que pasaba, estaba viendo todo, ella tenía que hacer algo.

Ritsu: "Tengo que hacer algo ahora"/ pensó rápidamente.

Ritsu jamás dejaba que alguien les hiciera algo a sus amigas.

Entonces rápidamente se soltó de la mano de Mio que sostenía su muñeca, y fue corriendo a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba Nodoka en estado de shock por lo que estaba pasando. Ritsu corría como si no hubiese un mañana, porque estaban a metros de distancia gracias a que Mio la había llevado detrás.

Una vez de que pudo estar a solo un par de metros todo pasaba en cámara lenta para todas

Ritsu: "Que hago? La empujo para caer con ella o solo me sacrifico por ella?"/ pensaba entonces hizo lo que sería más rápido y con más posibilidades de salvarla.

Ritsu empujo rápidamente a Nodoka leer en pasado nada

*** Fin Flash Back ***

Alguien había empujado a Nodoka, se escuchó un grito de Mugi y Azusa

Mugi y Azusa: Ricchan!|Ritsu-sempai!/ se escuchó al unísono una ves de que Ritsu callera al piso por el fuerte impacto.

Nodoka se intentaba recuperar de la caída mientras Yui la ayudaba, Mugi estaba llamando a una ambulancia y Azusa estaba tratando de despertar a Ritsu. Ese intento fue en vano ya que Ritsu estaba inconsciente con la cabeza sangrando demasiado. Mientras Mio…..Mio se encontraba inmóvil de todo lo que había visto hace segundos.

Todas estaban llorando a mares en ecepcion de Mio. Ella simplemente dejo caer una lágrima para luego desmayarse.

Una vez de que Mio se despertó, se encontraba en su habitación. Genial! Era una pesadilla! Espera… Mio tenía su uniforme escolar…

Mio: "NO! No me digas que no fue una pesadilla!"/ Mio dejo escapar unas lágrimas, pero enseguida encontró una nota arriba de su escritorio:

_Mio, llámame en cuanto despiertes, estamos preocupadas por tu estado después del accidente de Ricchan._

_-Mugi._

En cuanto termino de leer la pequeña nota, se puso a llorar, susurraba el nombre de su mejor amiga, hasta que pudo recuperarse un poco y quiso llamar a su amiga para saber en qué hospital se encontraba Ritsu.

Mugi: Moshi, moshi?/ contesto Mugi con la voz un poco entrecortada.

Mio: Mugi, soy yo Mio/ dijo casi susurrando

Mugi: Mio! Estas bien?! Todas estamos preocupadas desde que te dejamos en tu casa para ir al hospital/ dijo la rubia algo desesperada al nombrar la palabra 'Hospital'

Mio: Si Mugi estoy bien pero necesito saber en qué hospital te encuentras/ dijo forzando su voz para que no Mugi no se preocupase más de lo que estaba.

Mugi le dijo el nombre del hospital para que Mio valla. El hospital no se encontraba tan lejos de su casa, asi que llegaría rápido.

***15 minutos después***

Mio llego al hospital agitada por llegar corriendo. Enseguida localizo a Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Nodoka, Ui y Jun.

Se acercó y les pregunto si sabían el estado de Ritsu

Azusa: No, Mio-sempai, aún no sabemos cómo esta Ritsu-sempai/ dijo la pequeña pelinegra que empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

Mugi: Lo único que sabemos es que Ritsu está siendo operada/ dijo mientras abrazaba a Mio porque empezaba a llorar también.

Las 6 chicas esperaron alrededor de una hora y media. Lo cual para todas pasaba en cámara lenta.

Luego la puerta de la habitación de Ritsu se abrió, dando paso a un señor de alrededor de unos 42 años

Doctor: Ustedes son pariente de Tainaka Ritsu?/ dijo el doctor observando a cada una de las chicas

Todas: Si, somos sus amigas/ dijeron todas al unísono

Doctor: Hola, mi nombre es Dachi Ghopool y soy el doctor de Ritsu/ dijo Dachi con una sonrisa/ bueno, el punto es el estado de su amiga/ dijo poniéndose serio/ Ritsu perdió mucha sangre, pero no fue necesario agregarle sangre, y eso da una fuente de seguridad que su amiga tenga más posibilidades de no morir, pero su estado no es seguro. Me refiero que a los golpes de ha recibido es más riesgoso. Por lo tanto tiene 50% de probabilidad de salir con vida. Todo depende de que si su amiga es fuerte con este tipo de cosas, ya que tuvo una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y es muy posible de perder la memoria, de eso sí que no hay duda/ el doctor cerro los ojos un momento para luego decirles la noticia/ desafortunadamente está en coma, ya que no solo el golpe en la cabeza provoco la pérdida de memoria, sino que también esta inconsciente/ dijo el doctor con seriedad/ lo más probable es que despierte en unos 2 meses, así que ahora nada más la pueden ir a visitar/ dijo el doctor dando paso para que las chicas pasaran a ver el estado de su querida amiga…

**Continuara…**

**Tadaaa que tal? Espero que les allá gustado y dejen sus reviws para saber si quieren que siga, y saber que habrá pasado después de dos meses con Ricchan XD**

**PD. Principiante soja así ténganme paciencia XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**El accidente**

_**Hey! Cómo están? Por fin traigo otro capítulo de "El Accidente" :D**_

_**De paso quiero comentar que voy a subir capítulos y o historias los sábados o domingos. Y o también si en mi país llega a haber feriado los viernes o lunes, pude llegar a tener dos historias **____** .**_

_**Sin más preámbulos espero que disfruten este 2º capitulo XD.**_

**Nombre: Hola= hablan**

"**hola"= Piensan**

***Flash Back* *Fin Flash Back*= Lo que sucedió anteriormente y terminación del relato sucedido anteriormente**

**Anteriormente:**

Doctor: Hola, mi nombre es Dachi Ghopool y soy el doctor de Ritsu/ dijo Dachi con una sonrisa/ bueno, el punto es el estado de su amiga/ dijo poniéndose serio/ Ritsu perdió mucha sangre, pero no fue necesario agregarle sangre, y eso da una fuente de seguridad que su amiga tenga más posibilidades de no morir, pero su estado no es seguro. Me refiero que a los golpes de ha recibido es más riesgoso. Por lo tanto tiene 50% de probabilidad de salir con vida. Todo depende de que si su amiga es fuerte con este tipo de cosas, ya que tuvo una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y es muy posible de perder la memoria, de eso sí que no hay duda/ el doctor cerro los ojos un momento para luego decirles la noticia/ desafortunadamente está en coma, ya que no solo el golpe en la cabeza provoco la pérdida de memoria, sino que también esta inconsciente/ dijo el doctor con seriedad/ lo más probable es que despierte en unos 2 meses, así que ahora nada más la pueden ir a visitar/ dijo el doctor dando paso para que las chicas pasaran a ver el estado de su querida amiga…

**Actualmente:**

Yui, Mio, Mugi, Azusa, Nodoka, Ui y Jun entraron a la habitación del hospital donde estaba su querida amiga Ritsu, en coma. Las 7 chicas casi entran en pánico al ver a Ritsu conectada a muchas máquinas electrónicas, incluyendo, monitor cardiaco, respirador artificial, etc.

Se notaba muy bien como Ritsu tenía vendada la parte de arriba de la cabeza (el cráneo) donde se notaba un derrame sanguíneo por donde traspasaba sangre de la tela D:

Mio, al ver el estado de su mejor amiga no pudo evitar llorar. Mugi, quien también derramaba un par de lágrimas, abrazo a Mio quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Pero ellas no eran las únicas quien lloraban, sino que también Yui, Azusa, Ui y Jun. Pero Nodoka estaba cerca de la cama donde Ritsu estaba en coma, observándola y susurrando que todo había sido du culpa

Nodoka: Todo esto es mi culpa! Si no me hubiera fijado la calle para cruzar esto no estaría pasando! / Grito Nodoka, al par de cuando las chicas se asustaron por el grito y llanto descontrolado de Nodoka.

Yui: Nodoka, esto no es tu culpa. Ni es la culpa de Ricchan por salvarte, sino que es la mía, por apurarte a que cruzaras la calle / Dijo Yui con la voz un poco quebrada por el llanto.

Mugi: No Yui-chan, esto no es tu culpa, ni es la culpa de nadie. Porque yo sé que Ricchan nunca dejaría que a alguna de sus amigas les asieran daño / Dijo la Ojou-sama con intención de calmar un poco el llanto de sus compañeras, lo cual funciono, además de sacarles una pequeña sonrisa.

Mio: Bueno, ahora hay que ver quien la va a venir a visitar estos meses / Dijo Mio secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su remera/ Quien va a venir a verla?

Todas en excepción de Mio: Yo!

Azusa: Bueno, al parecer hay que poner un día cada una jaja / Dijo la pequeña gatita secándose también las lagrimas

Yui: Yo elijo los martes! / Dijo Yui levantando un brazo en señal de que le prestaran atención

Mugi: Entonces yo elijo los miércoles! / Dijo imitando lo que hacía Yui

Jun: Yo los jueves, ya que salgo temprano del club de jazz

Ui: Al parecer yo los viernes jaja / dijo la pequeña peli marrón haciendo una pequeña risita

Mio: Yo los sábados / Dijo sonrojándose un poco

Nodoka: Yo prefiero los domingos, si no es molestia

Azusa: No, tranquila Nodoka-sempai, yo me quedo con los lunes / Dijo la gatita del grupo con una pequeña sonrisa

Todas rieron al unísono, sabiendo que su amiga está bien cuidada, lo cual las tranquilizaban

Y así iban pasando los días, hasta que pasaron cuatro semanas, lo que significa que en una semana se cumple un mes. Ya era sábado, por lo cual la estaba cuidando Mio, quien siempre que la veía en ese estado, empezaba a llorar hasta que apenas se escuchaba un pequeño ruido de una persona, la cual era Mio, cuando no le quedaba mas lagrimas por derramar. Pero ese día, sábado 23, no dejo de llorar en todo el día, ya que se pasaba las 12 horas del día acompañando a su amiga. Hasta que una lagrima callo en la mano de la castaña, la cual Mio siempre agarraba la mano de Ritsu con esperanzas de que se despertara, bueno el punto, es que una lagrima callo en la mano de la castaña, hasta que la mano se movió un poco entre las manos de la pelinegra, la cual no paso desapercibido por Mio, hasta que levando la mirada, viendo que los parpado de la castaña se levantaban, poco a poco, hasta que los ojos dorados se reflejaban en los ojos grises cristalinos.

Mio/ No lo podía creer, su mejor amiga quien iba a estar dos meses en coma, despertó al primer mes. Agrando los ojos en forma de la mejor sorpresa que pudo haber recibido, ya que la castaña despertó, y los latidos del corazón de la castaña se iban adaptando al latido normal (por el monitor cardiaco) / Ritsu… / susurro la pelinegra por la sorpresa

Ritsu: Iba abriendo lentamente los ojos, hasta que se encontró con una hermosa pelinegra/ "Dónde estoy?" / Pensó confundida la castaña. Donde estaba? Quién era? Que le paso? Quien era esa chica? Porque estaba en una cama de hospital? Porque tenía un respirador artificial? Porque tenía un monitor cardiaco? Porque le dolía el cuerpo? Porque tenía vendada la cabeza? Y muchas preguntas más se formaban en su cabeza, hasta que entro en pánico y intentó huir

Mio:/ La sonrisa que tenía, desapareció al darse cuenta que su amiga la miraba como una completa extraña. Se dio cuenta que Ritsu empezó a entrar en pánico, por como los latidos en el monitor cardiaco iban aumentando de velocidad, hasta que la castaña se soltó de la mano de la morena con un movimiento brusco / Hey Ritsu! Para! / Le dijo Mio por como Ritsu se estaba empezando a desconectar inexpertamente los aparatos que mantenían estable su cuerpo

Mio se empezó a asustar, hasta que se acordó que el primer día que la vieron, la enfermera les dijo a las siete chicas que por si en alguna ocasión se necesitaba rápidamente al doctor Dachi y sus asistentes, que apretaran el botón rojo que colgaba al lado de la silla de acompañantes

Mio: Perdóname Ritsu / Dijo la morena para luego apretar el botón, dejando escapar unas lagrimas

Ritsu: ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ES RITSU?! / Dijo la castaña enojada y sin comprender

Al terminar esa oración, entraron a la habitación, el doctor Dachi y tres de sus asistentes lo más rápido que pudieron. Dachi al darse cuenta de lo que hacía Ritsu, mando a dos de sus asistentes a pararla e inyectarle un tranquilizante, y al otro a buscar dos esposas hospitalarias para que cuando el tranquilizante se le pasara el efecto no vuelva a hacer eso

Dachi: Señorita Akiyama, le tengo que pedir que se retire hasta que podamos controlar a Tainaka-san, por favor / le dijo pacientemente a Mio, la cual estaba en estado de shock

Mio salió de la habitación un poco desesperada, hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de llamar al resto de sus amigas para que se presentaran al hospital para decirles lo que paso

***15 minutos después***

Yui, Mugi, Azusa y Nodoka se presentaron al hospital, ya que Ui y Jun no pudieron ir por tener práctica de Jazz, ya que el fin de semana van a estar practicando para el lunes, que tienen una presentación.

Al encontrarse con la pelinegra, empezaron a preguntarle lo que le paso con Ritsu, ya que efectivamente perdió la memoria, cuando Mio le término de contar lo que paso, salió el doctor Dachi, y les conto lo que paso

Dachi: Su amiga, en este momento está con el efecto del tranquilizante, así que pueden estar hasta que despierte y si no las recuerda será mejor que la ayuden a recordar quienes son, para que no vuelva a entrar en pánico, bueno, ahora si no les molesta, me retiro

Mugi: No hay problema, doctor / Dijo la Ojou-sama con esas sonrisas que convencen

Dachi: Ha! Si vuelve a entrar en ese estado, no duden en tocar el botón

Las chicas asintieron y se dispusieron a entrar…

**Continuara…**

_Y? Qué tal? Como me quedo? Espero que lo hallan disfrutado y que les allá gustado._

_¿Qué pasara con Ritsu?¿Con lo que le cuenten las Chicas de HTT y Nodoka, se podrá acordar de ellas? Esto lo verán el próximo sábado o domingo XD Bueno, yo me retiro, espero sus comentarios de lo que piensen de este capítulo y cualquier otra cosa que se les vengan a la cabeza, como este_ capítulo XD

Hasta la próxima

Chariot Graw ¬


	3. Chapter 3

**El accidente**

_**Hey! Cómo están? Acá estamos con otro capítulo de "El accidente" :D**_

_**Este capítulo seguro va a ser más largo porque trabaje toda la semana para escribirlo XD, así que espero que les guste!**_

_**PD. En el anterior capitulo me olvide que K-ON no era mío XDD.**_

_**Así que para aclarar K-ON no es mío **___

_**Sin más preámbulos espero que disfruten el 3º capitulo XD**_

**Nombre: Hola= hablan**

"**hola"= Piensan**

***Flash Back* *Fin Flash Back*= Lo que sucedió anteriormente y terminación del relato sucedido anteriormente**

**Anteriormente:**

Dachi: Su amiga, en este momento está con el efecto del tranquilizante, así que pueden estar hasta que despierte y si no las recuerda será mejor que la ayuden a recordar quienes son, para que no vuelva a entrar en pánico, bueno, ahora si no les molesta, me retiro

Mugi: No hay problema, doctor / Dijo la Ojou-sama con esas sonrisas que convencen

Dachi: Ha! Si vuelve a entrar en ese estado, no duden en tocar el botón

Las chicas asintieron y se dispusieron a entrar…

**Actualmente:**

Una vez de que las cinco chicas entraron a la habitación, encontraron a una Ritsu con esposas hospitalarias en las dos manos, y semidormida. Mio y Mugi se sentaron en el lado derecho de la cama (Donde estaba el botón de emergencia), y Yui, Azusa y Nodoka del lado izquierdo.

Yui: Ricchan, estas bien? / Dijo un poco preocupada como las demás

Azusa: Yui-sempai, cállese, tal vez este durmiendo / Dijo la pequeña kouhai a Yui para que no asustara a Ritsu

Ritsu: Quiénes son? / Dijo con la voz adormecida y sin moverse de la posición, el cual estaba bocarriba

Mugi: Somos tus amigas…Ricchan, enserio no nos recuerdas? / Dijo con una expresión triste en su rostro y dejando escapar una lagrima

Ritsu: No, y ya he dicho QUE NO SE QUIENES SON! / Dijo levantando la voz

Nodoka: Okey, okey, tranquila, tranquila ¿Qué te parece si te contamos quienes somos y porque estas acá? / Dijo Nodoka sabiendo que Ritsu aceptaría

Ritsu al escuchar la oferta de esa extraña dudo un poco, la miro fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados con mirada de desconfianza, pero luego acepto

Mio: Tengo una idea, ¿Quieres que te traigamos fotos para que sepas que no te estamos mintiendo? / Dijo firmemente y con la cara un poco sonrojada por tal manera de que Ritsu la miraba

Ritsu: Esta bien… / Dijo con un poco de seguridad, por tal manera que la miraba la pelinegra

Mugi: Esta bien, mañana vendremos a visitarte nuevamente y te explicaremos todo / Dijo con la típica sonrisa convincente

Todas al escuchar eso, se pusieron de pie y fueron caminando lentamente a la salida de la habitación

Todas: Descansa Ritsu| Ricchan| Ritsu-sempai| Tainaka-san!

Todas al retirarse del hospital se fueron a una cafetería y se pusieron a charlar de algunas cosas, hasta que…

Azusa: Oigan sempais, no deberíamos tener que empezar a enseñarle lo que se olvido a Ritsu-sempai?

Todas se habían olvidado de eso…

Mio: Cierto…creo que me tengo que poner al día en empezar a enseñarle todo…

Nodoka: No Akiyama-san, déjamelo a mí…yo fui la que comenzó todo esto…así que yo le enseñarle todo lo que se allá olvidado

Mio: Estas segura…?

Nodoka: Si…déjenmelo todo a mi / Dijo con una sonrisa simpática

Mugi: Bueno, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarnos / Dijo la Ojou-sama con esa sonrisa amable de siempre

***Día siguiente* **

Yui, Mio, Mugi, Azusa y Nodoka llegaron al hospital temprano, gracias a que era sábado…más bien Yui llego luego de 20 minutos por quedarse hasta tarde, practicando con Guitah (Su guitarra)

Todas al llegar se encontraron con que Ritsu estaba dormida, todas entraron en silencio para no despertarla, y cerraron la puerta de la habitación para que no se escucharan los ruidos provenientes de recepción, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Yui salió para ir por algo de comer a la cafetería del hospital. Mio dejo las fotografías en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama de Ritsu. Hasta que de repente la puerta fue abierta y azotada contra la pared haciendo un estruendoso ruido y un gran grito de la guitarrista principal

Yui: Hey!, Hey!, Hey!, Ricchan! / Dijo pensando que la baterista ya estaba despierta

Todas: HAAAAA!| KYAAAA!

Ritsu: QUE HACEN AQUÍ! / Dijo un poco asustada y alterada

Yui: Ricchan, íbamos a venir a visitarte y contarte quien eres yyeeeyyy! / Dijo con entusiasmo

Ritsu: A…cierto…/ Dijo un poco frustrada por no recordarlo y frotándose la cien

Entonces las cinco chicas se sentaron alrededor de la cama de Ritsu y le empezaron a mostrar las fotos, la cual en todas estaba con Mio, Yui, Mugi, Azusa y o Nodoka y le empezaron a explicar todo lo que Ritsu se había olvidado

Mio: Bueno, primero que todo tu nombres es Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka, pero Yui, quien es ella / Dijo señalando a Yui / y Mugi, quien es ella / Dijo señalando a Mugi / Te llaman 'Ricchan'

Ritsu: …Ricchan…¿? / Dijo un poco confundida con semejante apodo

Y así, se la pasaron contando todo a Ritsu, hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

Luego entro el doctor Dachi entro a la habitación para verificar que todo estaba bien, y para verificar que el sistema de Ritsu este en buen estado, lo cual fue positivo

Dachi: Al parecer Tainaka-san es muy fácil de convencer / Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa simpática / Bueno, de seguro usted, Tainaka-san querrá saber cuándo le daremos el alta, no es así?

Ritsu asintió

Dachi: Bueno, a como está tu estado actualmente, podrás salir en unas dos semanas. Y te digo que fue sorprendente que despertaras en el primer mes jeje….bueno, yo me retiro

Azusa: Sera mejor que nosotras también nos vallamos…está empezando a oscurecer / Dijo la pequeña pelinegra señalando a la ventana, donde se mostraba claramente el cielo nocturno

Mugi: Si, ha! Y Ricchan, nos olvidamos de contarte que Nodoka te ayudara a enseñarte cosas las cual no sepas

Ritsu: Genial!

Y de ahí, todas se retiraron a sus respectivas casas. Y así fueron pasando los días

Las chicas visitaban a Ritsu todos los días y bla bla bla XD

***2 semanas después***

A Ritsu al fin le dieron el alta del hospital, y las chicas la fueron a buscar para ir a una cafetería nueva (Chicas=Yui, Mio, Mugi, Azusa y Nodoka)

Cuando Ritsu salió del hospital, empezó a inspeccionar el exterior, y la verdad se veía todo muy sorprendente. Claro, perdió la memoria, jamás vio las cosas, y ahí las encontró, sonrió y las saludo. Las chicas al darse cuenta de que Ritsu ya estaba ahí, se fueron a saludarla

Yui: Ricchan! / Yui se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la castaña

Ritsu: OE! Yui, para! Me vas a partir en dos jaja

Todas: jajajaja

Mugi: Bueno, vamos? / Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad

Todas: SI! / Dijeron, y Ritsu y Yui levantaron el puño de victoria

Mio: Oe, Ritsu, al parecer no has cambiado nada jaja

Ritsu: Jeje, tú lo crees? / Dijo con esa sonrisa encantadora y rascándose la nuca

Mio: Ajah / Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

***POV Nodoka***

"Wow, jamás vi a Tainaka-san sin diadema…la verdad le queda muy bien…y esos ojos color miel le queda estupendo…y esa sonrisa…esa sonrisa que derrite al ser más duro del mundo…wow…realmente es muy linda…"

***Fin POV Nodoka***

Ritsu estaba súper entusiasmada con todo lo que veía, parecía Mugi haciendo las cosas más simples del mundo jeje

Ritsu: Wow, mira Mio-chan! Que es eso?! / Dijo brincando de un lado al otro y tironeando de la camiseta de Mio

Mio: Eso es un perro, Ritsu jaja

Ritsu: Y..Y…Y eso?!

Mio: Eso es un auto. Con ese vehículo la gente de traslada de un lugar a otro más rápido jeje, sí que tienes que empezar a aprender muchas cosas…

**Continuara…**

_Y? Qué tal? Como me quedo? Espero que lo hallan disfrutado y que les allá gustado._

_Sé que les prometí que este capítulo iba a ser más lardo, pero estoy trabajando en un One-Shot, para tal vez la próxima semana XD. Así que cualquier crítica es bienvenida._

_Me hubiera gustado, que este capítulo sea más largo, pero también tuve toda la semana llena de cosas por hacer XD. (Se pensaron que iba a poner Ocuapado/a)XD_

_Como ya saben, yo subo historias los fines de semana. Así que sin más preámbulos, yo me retiro_

Hasta la próxima

Chariot Graw ¬


	4. Chapter 4

**El accidente**

_**Hey! Cómo están? Acá estamos con el 4º capítulo de "El accidente" :D**_

_**Bueno…no sé cómo empezar, pero solo les pido perdón por el capítulo anterior que fue demasiado corto, hasta para mi gusto :p.**_

_**Sin más preámbulos disfruten es lindo y querido capitulo XD**_

**Nombre: Hola= hablan**

**Nombre: "hola"= Piensan**

***Flash Back* *Fin Flash Back*= Lo que sucedió anteriormente y terminación del relato sucedido anteriormente**

**Anteriormente:**

***POV Nodoka***

"Wow, jamás vi a Tainaka-san sin diadema…la verdad le queda muy bien…y esos ojos color miel le queda estupendo…y esa sonrisa…esa sonrisa que derrite al ser más duro del mundo…wow…realmente es muy linda…"

***Fin POV Nodoka***

Ritsu estaba súper entusiasmada con todo lo que veía, parecía Mugi haciendo las cosas más simples del mundo jeje

Ritsu: Wow, mira Mio-chan! Que es eso?! / Dijo brincando de un lado al otro y tironeando de la camiseta de Mio

Mio: Eso es un perro, Ritsu jaja

Ritsu: Y..Y…Y eso?!

Mio: Eso es un auto. Con ese vehículo la gente de traslada de un lugar a otro más rápido jeje, sí que tienes que empezar a aprender muchas cosas…

**Actualmente:**

Al llegar a la cafetería, Ritsu estaba más que sorprendida

Mesera: Bueno, que van a pedir? / Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

Mio: Un cappuccino / Dijo un poco sonrojada

Mugi: Yo quiero lo mismo que Mio-chan, por favor

Yui: Huhu! yo también quiero uno…y una pastel de chocolate!

Nodoka: Ya que, todos cappuccino, Que le parece Nakano-san, Tainaka-san?

Azusa: Me parece bien, Nodoka-sempai

Ritsu: Que es eso?

Nodoka: Ya lo veras / Dijo, giñando el ojo a Ritsu

Mio, al notar esto, se puso celosa, y le tomo se la mano a Ritsu. Lo cual en la mesa estaban Yui, Azusa y Nodoka, y en el otro lado estaban Mugi, Mio y Ritsu. Ritsu al notar que Mio le tomo de la mano, se sonrojo y la miro, lo cual estaba más roja.

Pero no duro mucho tiempo, ya que la mesera regresaba con una bandeja, donde estaban los cafés. La mesera luego de ubicar cada baso a cada persona, se retiró, y Ritsu se quedo viendo el vaso, para luego darle un buen trago. Pero al estar caliente y amargo, lo escupió sin querer, en el rostro de Nodoka

Ritsu: HAA! QUEMA! Y ES AMARGO!...NODOKA!, perdón

Nodoka: No pasa nada, Tainaka-san. Solo necesito ir al baño… / Dijo, para luego retirarse al baño de la cafetería

Ritsu: Déjame ayudarte / Dijo, para luego acompañar a Nodoka al baño

Nodoka: Gracias / Dijo, un poco sonrojada

Ritsu: No, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Te escupí el café en la cara, la verdad lo siento

Nodoka: No, la verdad no es nada. Solo es un poco de café

Ritsu: A ver, préstame tus lentes (Lentes = Gafas) que los limpio, y tú, lávate la cara

Nodoka Eres muy amable / Dijo, aun sonrojada

Nodoka se lavó la cara, mientras Ritsu le lavaba los lentes. Nodoka se secó la cara, mientras Ritsu, secaba los lentes. Una vez terminaron, Ritsu se acerco a Nodoka, para colocarle los lentes

Ritsu: "Tiene unos ojos muy lindos…pero los lentes no le quedan mal…la verdad, es que Nodoka es muy linda…" / Pensó, mientras le colocaba los lentes…

Nodoka: "Wow, jamás vi a Tainaka-san muy cerca…esos labios, me esta tentando…" / Pensó, sonrojada por la cercanía entre ella y Ritsu

Pero no fue posible decir nada, porque Ritsu se acercó demás, y en ese momento sus labios rosaron, y Nodoka no aguanto más, y intento balancearse para besar a Ritsu, pero antes de nada, una cabeza hueca, llamada Yui, azoto la puerta…

Yui: Hey! Ricchan, Nodoka, que estaban haciendo? / Pregunto, con su dedo índice en su mentón

Nodoka: N-Nada! s-solo me coloco los lentes / Dijo, un poco sonrojada y nerviosa, igual que Ritsu

Yui: Bueno, como sea, Mio-chan está enojada porque se tardan mucho, así que será mejor que vallan rápido jeje

Nodoka y Ritsu, salieron del baño, para encontrarse con una Mio enojada. La cual, estaba parada al lado de la mesa. Mio se acerco a Ritsu para tomarla de la mano

Mio: Ven, quiero hablar contigo / Dijo, un tanto molesta

Llegaron a una esquina de la cafetería…

Mio: Dime, porque se tardaban tanto en el baño? / celos

Ritsu: Solo la ayude a limpiar sus lentes

Mio: Eso o algo más? / Dijo, enojada

Ritsu: Estas celosa? / Dijo, con una sonrisa picara

Mio: No! / Dijo, sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido

Ritsu: Si, claro / Sarcasmo / Bueno, será mejor que vallamos a la mesa

Mio: Ok / Dijo, todavía enojada

Una vez llegaron a la mesa, se sentaron, charlaron, Ritsu le puso azúcar a su café, etc.

***una hora después***

Azusa: Sempais, será mejor que vallamos yendo, porque esta empezando a oscurecer…

Mugi: Cierto, Quieren que las lleven?

Nodoka: No hace falta, Kotobuki-san

Mugi: No, insisto. Llamare a una limusina para que las lleven / Dijo, con esa típica sonrisa amable

Ritsu: ¿Qué es una limusina?

Mugi: Ya lo veras

Pasaron 5 minutos y la limusina ya las estaba esperando. Entraron, y todas estaban sorprendidas, de cómo era. En especial Ritsu, no dejaba de tocar botones por aquí y por allá, y Mio lo único que hacía, era decirle –No toques, Ritsu-

Mio: Ritsu, ¿Te parece si me quedo a dormir en tu casa, esta noche?

Ritsu: Te diría que si, pero no sé dónde esta jeje

Mio: Tranquila, yo se

Luego de unos 10 minutos llegaron a la casa de Ritsu

Ritsu: Wow, es enorme! / Dijo, sorprendida

Mio: Me sorprende de que digas eso. Porque antes, decías que era muy pequeña

Mio y Ritsu: jajajaja

Los padres y Satoshi se fueron a visitar a su tía abuela, así que pidieron una pizza. Se bañaron, se vistieron y se fueron a dormir…

Mio: Oye, Ritsu, ¿Estas despierta? / Dijo, un poco aterrada

Ritsu: Si, ¿y tú?

Mio: ¬_¬ Como sea…oye, p-puedo dormir c-contigo?

Ritsu: S-Si… / Dijo, un poco sonrojada

Mio se levantó del fotón, agarro su almohada, y se metió en la cama con Ritsu…

Ritsu: Oye, Mio-chan, a comparación de antes ¿He cambiado mucho?

Mio: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ritsu: Si mi actitud ha cambiado de como era antes

Mio: Ho, si has cambiado. Has cambiado mucho / Sonrojada

Ritsu: Por ejemplo….

Mio: Por ejemplo tu manera de estar conmigo. Antes me decías Mio-chuan, me hacías bromas, me molestabas, pero eso no quiere decir que yo te odio o te odiaba. Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, y siempre lo vas a ser, ahora puedo estar más tranquila, ya que no me haces bromas

Ritsu: Jajaja, ¿Tan mala era antes?

Mio: No eras mala, solo me molestabas

Ritsu: ¿Y te gusta la Ritsu de ahora? Digo, no te hago bromas, ni te molesto

Mio: Si, pero no

Ritsu: ¿He?

Mio: Ahora prefiero esta Ritsu, pero extraño a la Ritsu de antes. La chica confiada, amistosa, feliz, sociable, sinvergüenza, vaga, molesta. Es muy raro que diga eso, pero es verdad

Ritsu: Jaja. Te tengo una buena noticia

Mio: ¿Cuál?

Ritsu: Antes de salir del hospital, el doctor Dachi me dijo que hay posibilidad de que vuelva a recuperar la memoria

Mio: ¿Cómo?

Ritsu: No lo sé. Solo me dijo eso. El resto no lo recuerdo porque me fije como volaba una mosca jeje

Mio: Ritsu!...al parecer todavía conservas tu estupidez jaja

Ritsu: Oye! Jajaja

Mio: Sera mejor que nos durmamos. Mañana es domingo, y hay muchas cosas que hacer

Ritsu: ¿Qué cosas? / Dijo, emocionada

Mio: Ya lo veras

Ritsu: Mio-chaann! / Dijo, niñosa

Mio: Ya, ya, a dormir

Al día siguiente, Mio despertó, y al parecer Ritsu despertó primera. Cuando Mio bajo, encontró a una Ritsu intentando prender la televisión

Ritsu: Ho! Mio-chan, sabes para que sirve esta cajita? / Dijo, mostrándole el mando de la TV. (Mando = Control Remoto)

Mio: Para prender la TV

Ritsu: Y qué es eso?

Mio: Luego te explico, ¿ Ya desayunaste?

Ritsu: No, no se cocinar jeje

Mio: Tranquila, yo te enseño / Dijo, un poco sonrojada

Luego de diez minutos, Mio y Ritsu terminaron de desayunar. Limpiaron los platos, y se dispusieron a dar una vuelta, para que Ritsu conozca nuevamente el lugar. Mientras caminaban, a lo lejos se podía visualizar el parque en donde se conocieron, y se sentaron en una banca

Ritsu: Oe, Mio-chan, ¿qué piensas de Nodoka?

Mio: Porque?

Ritsu: Porque cuando me giño el ojo en la cafetería, al parecer te pusiste celosa

Mio: N-No sé a-a q-que te r-refieres / Dijo, súper roja

Ritsu: Lo ves, no te conozco muy bien, pero al parecer tienes vergüenza. VAMOS Mio-chan! No hay que ser genio para descubrirlo

Mio: Ya cállate! / Dijo, enojada

Ritsu: Okey, okey / Dijo, un poco asustada, por la actitud de Mio / Oe, Mio-chan, tengo hambre…

Mio: Que?! Pero si acabamos de comer hace media hora!

Ritsu: Pero Mio-chaaan! / Dijo, pataleando

Mio: HA! Ritsu! Okey, que quieres comer!

Ritsu: No lo se… / Dijo con cara de "XD"

Mio: Entonces para qué me dices!

Ritsu: Mio-chan MALA!

Mio: Haa! Okey! Que te parece un helado?

Ritsu: Que es eso?

Mio: Solo camina!

Mio llevo a Ritsu a una heladería, comieron helado, y a Ritsu se le congelo el cerebro.

Luego de eso, recorrieron el lugar, y fueron a la casa de Ritsu.

Mio: Oe, Ritsu, será mejor que empecemos a estudiar todo lo que te olvidaste. Para que mañana puedas ir a la escuela. Luego, allá te enseñara Nodoka

Ritsu: Mio-chan, ¿Qué es estudiar?

Mio: Dos cosas. La primera, no me digas Mio-"CHAN". Y la segunda, siéntate ahí, que te explico / Dijo, señalando el escritorio de la habitación de Ritsu

Luego de mucho, pero MUCHO tiempo, Ritsu ya sabia combinar algunas letras, y ya sabia sumar, retar y muy poco multiplicar

Mio: Wow Ritsu, me sorprende lo rápido que aprendes. Además, no eres tan vaga, que antes

Ritsu: Nunca subestimes a la gran Ritsu Tainaka-sama / Dijo, con un tono de superioridad, y en una pose de súper héroe

Mio: No te pases! / Dijo, golpeando a Ritsu en la cabeza. Puf, clásico

Ritsu: Ittai! Oe, Mio-ch, digo Mio, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me golpees en la cabeza. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor

Mio: Entonces, no hagas estupideces! / Dijo, en un tono frio y enojada

Ritsu: Entonces, déjame ser feliz con mis estupideces / Dijo, frotándose la cabeza por el chichón

Mio: Bueno, ya que, será mejor comer algo y dormir. Mañana hay escuela

Ritsu: Si! Comida! / Dijo, con los brazos levantados

**Continuara…**

_Y? Qué tal? Como me quedo? Espero que lo hallan disfrutado y que les allá gustado._

_Este capítulo sí que me quedo más largo YEY_

_Aguante Chariot! Aguante Chariot! Aguante Chariot! ¿No? Nada? ._. Que humillante_

_Bueno, la cosa, es que trabaje toda la semana, en hacer este capítulo…bueno, a decir verdad, este capítulo se subió más tarde, porque me la pase todo el día con esto XD_

_Sus comentarios son bienvenidos siempre. Y le mando un saludo a Cecimax. No tiene cuenta acá en FanFiction pero le estoy jodiendo con que lo haga XD _

_Un abrazo a todos y a todas, sin más preámbulos, yo me retiro._

Hasta la próxima

Chariot Graw ¬


	5. Chapter 5

**El accidente**

_**Hey! Cómo están? Acá estamos con el 5º capítulo de "El accidente" YEY! :D**_

_**Al fin! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no sobo un capítulo de esta historia. **_

_**Bueno, esta vez no sé que decir acá…ASIQUESINMASPREAMBULOSALEER! ^_^**_

**Nombre: Hola= hablan**

**Nombre: "hola"= Piensan**

***Flash Back* *Fin Flash Back*= Lo que sucedió anteriormente y terminación del relato sucedido anteriormente**

**Anteriormente:**

Mio: Wow Ritsu, me sorprende lo rápido que aprendes. Además, no eres tan vaga, que antes

Ritsu: Nunca subestimes a la gran Ritsu Tainaka-sama / Dijo, con un tono de superioridad, y en una pose de súper héroe

Mio: No te pases! / Dijo, golpeando a Ritsu en la cabeza. Pf, clásico

Ritsu: Ittai! Oe, Mio-ch-, digo Mio, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me golpees en la cabeza. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor

Mio: Entonces, no hagas estupideces! / Dijo, en un tono frio y enojada

Ritsu: Entonces, déjame ser feliz con mis estupideces / Dijo, frotándose la cabeza por el chichón

Mio: Bueno, ya que, será mejor comer algo y dormir. Mañana hay escuela

Ritsu: Si! Comida! / Dijo, con los brazos levantados

**Actualmente:**

Al día siguiente Mio despertó a las 7:00 A.M justo media hora antes para ir a la escuela, al lado de ella se encontraba una… unos pies… Ritsu estaba del otro lado… Como es eso posible?!

Mio: Oe, Ritsu, es hora de levantarse…/ Dijo, moviendo una de las piernas de Ritsu/ Ritsu, DESPIERTA! / Ya había perdido la paciencia

Ritsu: Haa! Mio! No me asustes así! / Dijo, por el infarto que casi le agarraba por el grito de Mio

Mio: Bueno, si no quieres que te despierte así, mejor levántate! / Dijo, enojada

Mio y Ritsu desayunaron, se cambiaron para ir a la escuela y se dispusieron a ir…

Mio y Ritsu al llegar a la escuela, se encontraron con Yui, Azusa y Mugi. Como es de esperar, se pusieron a charlar, pero, esa charla no duro mucho, porque al Nodoka, se genero un clima de tensión entre ella y Mio, pero la ignoro, e inmediatamente, comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Ritsu…

Nodoka: ¿Cómo anda de la memoria, Tainaka-san? / Pregunto, preocupada

Ritsu: B-Bien…Mio me estuvo ayudando mucho / Dijo, con una sonrisa tímida

Cosa, que a Nodoka le cayo mal, ya que no le agradaba la idea de que Mio la ayudara…

Nodoka: Si quieres, puedo ayudarte en algunas materias…

Mio: No hace falta…ya la estoy ayudando yo… / Dijo, seria y celosa…

Ritsu: ¡Claro! Esa sería una buena idea, Nodoka-san / Dijo, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, con una sonrisa tímida, e ignorando completamente a Mio, la cual, se enojo de tal manera, que su rostro estaba rojo.

Nodoka: ¡Genial! / Dijo, feliz y abrazando el brazo derecho de la castaña

Pero, Mio, llego a tal grado de celos que tomo a la castaña del brazo izquierdo, y la llevo al salón de clases a la fuerza.  
Dejando a todas atónitas por el comportamiento de la pelinegra.

Mio: ¿¡Por qué le has dicho a Nodoka que te ayude, cuando YO lo estoy haciendo?! / Dijo, enojada y muy celosa

Ritsu: Porque no me parece mala idea / Dijo, rascándose la nuca / Además, tú también tienes tarea que hacer, así que no quiero sacarte tu tiempo… / Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa sincera

Mio, de enojo, paso a una expresión Moe Moe Kyun

Mio: Pero yo quiero ayudarte / Dijo, sonrojada y jugueteando con sus dos dedos índice

Ritsu: No, Mio, descuida / Dijo, con una vos muy tierna, haciendo que Mio se sonrojara más.

Pero, no fue posible decir nada más, porque el timbre del comienzo de clases, sonó.  
Al finalizar esas dos horas de clases de matemática, lo cual, Sawako-sensei, le puso a Ritsu unos cuantos cálculos de matemáticas simples, Nodoka se acercó al asiento en donde estaba sentada Ritsu…

Nodoka: Buenos días, Tainaka-san. Sobre el estudio, ¿Qué te parece hoy, en mi casa, a las 16:15 hs?

Ritsu: ¡Genial! Me parece perfecto / Dijo, entusiasmada

Mio: Hola, ¿Que están haciendo? / Pregunto, seria y evitando los celos

Nodoka: Nada. Tainaka-san y yo nos reuniremos hoy para estudiar / Dijo, amablemente

Mio: ¿Ha si? ¿En dónde? / Pregunto, fingiendo estar seria, pero por dentro, estaba mas que enojada, y celosa, que ni te cuento

Ritsu: Hoy, en su casa, a las 16: 15

Mio: Genial / Dijo, disimulando lo sarcástico

Ritsu: ¡Ha! Por cierto, Mio-chan, me podes acompañar al baño? / Dijo, inocente

Mio: ¡Claro! / Dijo, un poco sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa…

***En el baño* **

Mio: "Mmh…En la casa de Nodoka…a las cuatro de la tarde…" / Pensó, dubitativamente

***En la casa de Nodoka* **

Ya eran las 16:15 hs. Ritsu se encontraba en la habitación de Nodoka, junto con ella. Pasaron dos horas, y Ritsu aún se encontraba en la casa de Nodoka…

Nodoka: Y bueno, la raíz cuadrada de nueve es… / Pero, fue interrumpida por el timbre de su casa…

Nodoka enseguida fue a abrir la puerta, y se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

Nodoka: Akiyama-san! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? / Pregunto, dejando pasar a Mio a su casa

Mio: Emm…Vine a buscar a Ritsu / Solo hay una razón por la cual Mio se encontraba -ahí…CELOS… C-E-L-O-S.

Nodoka: Okey… Voy por ella / Dijo, subiendo las escaleras para subir a su habitación…

Mientras tanto, Mio, se quedó en el living esperando a Ritsu.

Nodoka: Tainaka-san, Akiyama-san vino a buscarte / Dijo, desanimada ¬_¬

Ritsu: Emm… ¿Mio-chan? Bueno, okey / Dijo, ordenando sus cosas…

Ritsu, al terminar de ordenar sus cosas y ponerlas en su bolso, se paró, u se dirigía a la puerta. Pero, al estar a la mitad de la habitación, donde se encontraba Nodoka esperándola, se tropezó, y cono acto reflejo se agarró de los hombros de Nodoka, haciendo que la misma, perdiera el equilibrio y cayera arriba de Ritsu…

Ritsu: H-hee…Perdón! Yo… / Decía, nerviosa pero, aun debajo de Nodoka

Nodoka: N-No! Descuida, yo… / Pero, no fue posible decir nada más, porque se hipnotizo con los ojos dorados de la castaña

Ambas chicas dejaron de hablar, lo único que hacían era mirase a los ojos mutuamente…

Ninguna de las dos se movía, ninguna de las dos hablaba. Hasta que Nodoka, todavía arriba de Ritsu, empezó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Ritsu… Ambos labios quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia… Ambas mantenían los ojos semi-cerrados

Hasta que…

**Continuara…**

_Y? Que onda? Como les trata la vida? XD _

_Necesito saber si ustedes quieren que pase algo entre Nodoka y Ritsu en esta parte que dice "Hasta que…" _

_Woajaja! Que malote soy, los deje con la intriga…Na mentira, solo aganmen saber si quieren algo de RitsuxNodoka el próximo capitulo…_

_Pero, al fin subí el 5º capitulo. Deje esta historia re abandonada… pobrecita T-T _

_Los quiero_

Hasta la próxima

Chariot Graw ¬


End file.
